


Kingdom Retail

by gunsforeyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fake Marriage, M/M, but if youve read anything else ive written you know its gonna get sexy eventually, not sure what to tag for yet havent gotten that far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunsforeyes/pseuds/gunsforeyes
Summary: My girlfriend knows everything there is to know and lots there isn't about Kingdom Hearts. I know that there are a ton of characters and some of them are hot. (She helped me with telling them apart and figuring out everyone's roles.) This is a modern AU that happened accidentally when I was being obnoxious but it has blossomed into something truly beautiful. Or at least funny. Retail is fun, right?





	Kingdom Retail

Ansem swirled the scotch in his glass, gazing out his window. The view was beautiful in autumn - the clear lake encircled by reeds, the hills kept green year-round thanks to a dedicated team of landscapers, and the vast woods beyond. The sun was just beginning to rise, and soon he would have to prepare himself to take over the responsibilities of a CEO, but for right now, he would allow himself to enjoy a quiet moment.

His father was dead. He sipped his drink delicately.

It hadn’t been a surprise; Xehanort Bastion had been ailing for a while, and he’d had time to get all his affairs in order, at least. He passed peacefully in his sleep, leaving his company to his son. The son who had always disappointed him, no matter what Ansem had done, how hard he’d worked. Perhaps this was his father’s last jab at him - bequeathing him a title he knew he didn’t deserve. As if to say, “I’ve given up on you. Run it into the ground, for all I care.”

Ansem’s face remained carefully blank, even though there was no one around to observe him, but his grip on the scotch glass tightened almost imperceptibly. Xehanort wouldn’t be missed. Not by him, at least. Cruel, domineering, self-absorbed, only concerned with profits…

But he had possessed a certain charm, one that had fooled plenty. The shareholders and media, certainly. They’d seen him as a kindly and brilliant old man, and were saddened and concerned to see the company go to his cold and calculating son.

To his credit (Ansem scoffed to himself and took another sip), Xehanort had tried to help Ansem improve his image. It had proven impossible to make Ansem seem more approachable and charming (embarrassing memories of jokes falling flat at company dinners came to mind), but the old man had another trick up his sleeve.

“You should adopt,” he’d told Ansem, a crafty look on his face. “People think it’s strange that you’ve never been married, never even had a public, long-term relationship. But a brave single father, rescuing a child from a life of loneliness misery in an orphanage? That would definitely be sympathetic. And probably easier than faking a relationship.”

Ansem had done it, of course. He’d always done everything Xehanort told him to. He wasn’t sure doing so had made him any more sympathetic, but it had certainly ensured that he had a son who grew up to resent him. 

Riku had never been told about it, but he’d found out somehow. He was an intelligent boy, if stubborn and insolent. It wasn’t surprising that he would someday realize the real reason he was a part of the family. Ansem more or less let Riku do as he wished; he’d learned long ago that he wasn’t cut out to be a father. He provided Riku with everything he needed and ensured that he got the best education, but he was starting to lose hope that Riku would ever take over the business when Ansem retired. The boy had shown interest in nothing but wandering around at all hours with that band of ruffians he called his friends, but at least he didn’t do anything to embarrass the family. 

Ansem sighed, glancing at his watch. It was almost time to start the day in earnest. He downed the rest of the scotch without a wince, holding the empty glass up to the window in a toast.

“My turn, Father,” he said, and turned away.

_____________________________

His first task as CEO was meeting with a woman who had started a very successful stationery business, and was looking to sell exclusive rights to her new line. A wedding kit, with invitations and stamps and all the other things one apparently needed in order to get married. It wasn’t particularly his style, but that was irrelevant. It would no doubt be just as lucrative, if not more, than her other lines.

Ansem waited in her office, taking note of his surroundings. A picture of a young dark-haired woman embracing a blonde woman in a white gown, a blonde boy standing between them. Her family. A child’s art on the wall, along with paintings of landscapes and nature. The entire room had a soft, feminine vibe.

Ansem began to grow slightly concerned. This was obviously someone sentimental. Emotional. His father’s disapproving tone echoed in his mind - _“You have to make people think you care. About them, not just about business.”_

This would be the first thing he did as head of the company. He could not afford to lose this deal. 

Mrs. de Barbarac entered the room smoothly, shutting the door lightly behind her and giving Ansem a gentle smile. “Mr. Bastion?”

He stood up immediately, schooling his features into what he hoped was a warm, inviting expression. “Yes. It’s an honor to meet you.” He cleared his throat, aware of how stiff he sounded. “...Please. Call me Ansem.”

She seemed to be pleased by this; her smile grew a little, and she gestured for him to sit as she took her own seat behind her desk. “I’m Aqua.”

Ansem nodded, clearing his throat again. “You have a lovely family.”

“Thank you.” Clearly this was the right thing to say, judging by her expression. “Do you have a family, too?”

He almost said no, but thankfully remembered in time. “Yes. I have a son.” 

“Children are so wonderful.” Aqua beamed, looking at the stick figure drawings hanging on the wall. “My son means the world to me.”

“Yes.” He needed to say more than that. “Mine does… to me, as well. Being a father is… the greatest job on earth.”

He’d seen that sewn on a pillow somewhere, before. Aqua probably owned that pillow. Or a version of it. Her blue eyes glowed with pride, and she nodded happily.

“Ansem, my work is meant to bring joy to people. To make beautiful occasions even more beautiful. That has always been my goal. And what I want is a partnership with someone who understands that, and shares my feelings.”

“Of course,” Ansem said, tilting his head graciously. “I understand completely. It would be a pleasure to assist you in that.”

She looked at him curiously. “Forgive me, but I don’t see a wedding ring. Are you married?”

Ansem opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

“I would need to work with someone who understands true love, Ansem. The divine partnership of marriage. Only someone like that would be able to treat my work with the emotion it needs.”

She stood up, still smiling kindly at him, but making it clear that this meeting was over. Ansem stood up automatically, his mind racing. He couldn’t lose this. He’d be proving his father right. The shareholders would never trust him. The stock could plummet over this. 

He opened his mouth again, and this time he was able to speak, words borne of pure desperation. “I - I am married, actually.”

Aqua stopped, looking expectant.

“Yes. We, ah… We didn’t make it public. He and I prefer to keep our personal lives private. But I can assure you, I share your views on true love. And, if you were amenable, I would be honored to share in your goals, as well.”

Her smile grew broad, and she moved to stand in front of her desk, holding out her hand. It had worked. She believed him. He extended his hand to shake hers, feeling dazed.

“I’m so glad to hear that, Ansem. I could tell right away that you were someone I wanted to do business with. I’m very relieved that I have found the right person to entrust with my work. I’ll have the paperwork sent over right away.”

He echoed her smile, hoping it didn’t look too alien on him. “As am I, Aqua.”

“And,” she continued, “I’d be delighted if you and your family would join mine for dinner sometime. Say, next month?”

Ansem felt the blood drain from his face. “Dinner?”

Aqua laughed gently. “Certainly. I’d love to meet them. And our sons could become friends, too. We can talk about everything more then.”

_I can’t lose this deal._ “Of course,” he said smoothly, having regained his composure enough to sound genuine. “I look forward to it.”

________________________________

 

Ansem stared down at his roast duck. His appetite was gone entirely, replaced by a gnawing anxiety and mounting dread. He waved at the maid to take it away.

Riku sat slouched in his chair, having for once graced Ansem with his presence at dinner, although he had spent the entire time texting. He glanced up, peering at Ansem. “Missing Grandpa, huh?”

Riku had never once called Xehanort “Grandpa.” His tone was even more sarcastic than usual. Where had he gotten this sullenness from? Certainly not from Ansem.

Ansem gave him a look. “Preoccupied with work. Nothing to worry about.”

“I wasn’t worried.” 

His father heaved a sigh. “As always, I appreciate your support.”

“No prob, Ansem.”

He sighed again. It was times like these he wished he had actual friends, instead of business acquaintances. Normally he had no need for friends. His own company was enough. But he couldn’t ask a business associate to pose as his husband. They would want something in return, and he didn’t trust any of them enough to keep the secret for long. The entire situation was ripe with blackmail possibilities. 

“Are any of your friends’ fathers single?”

Riku slowly lowered his phone, staring at Ansem. “Why?”

“It’s a long story. I have to find someone to agree to act as my husband within the month.” 

Riku stared at him a moment longer, a grin blooming on his face. He burst out laughing, slumped over.

“Well,” Ansem said, crossing his arms, his face feeling slightly red. “You never did take business seriously, I suppose.”

Riku wiped tears from his eyes. “I - I don’t know, but…” 

His expression gradually turned from amusement to something… craftier. For a moment it reminded Ansem of Xehanort, but without the edge of cruelty. It was more mischievous. 

“But… I might know somebody who’s your type. He’s single. Really cool guy. I bet he’d help you out.”

Ansem fixed a suspicious eye on his son. “And what would he want in exchange?”

Riku shrugged. “I dunno. You’d have to ask him. He’d be cool about it, though. I could introduce you guys. He actually works at the Staples in town.”

A store manager would be perfect. Someone who already had a loyalty to the company, who was unlikely to try to blackmail him. And of course, Ansem could make it worth his while. 

He nodded. It was a promising start. “Fine, then. I will meet your friend.” He paused, the next words unfamiliar in his mouth. “Thank you, Riku.”

Riku snorted, but turned a sincere face to him. “Sure thing, pops.”


End file.
